The Exception
by LostInLoveex3
Summary: They told her young love never lasts… She believed them. What she should’ve realized is that you were the exception. Your love was meant to last. One-shot. Niley! Like, duh


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**ANOTHER one-shot?! Well... yeah. But I wrote this for my best freind who just got her heart broken.** **It's not the best, and I'm sorry for that, but hopefully y'all like it. **

* * *

His eyes scanned the energetic room watching how the people bumped and grinded to the music. This wasn't his scene. He shouldn't be here. But after driving aimlessly around for God knows how long, he felt some sort of connection take hold of him as he passed this bouncing club. _Club Millennium_… It had an attractive—almost seductive—ring to it. It was enough to have him come to a screeching halt and enter this place with an odd scorn in the pit of his stomach.

Lucky for him, the room was lit with only strobe lights and neon signs. Even his most obsessive fan wouldn't be able to recognize him in this place if they were trying really hard enough. But no one really cared for his presence—minus the exception of one eyeful female sitting at the bar with some of her friends. So he walked across the dance floor, being mindful of the limited space and sweaty bodies, all the way to the bar. "Just a beer," he grunted to the bartender. The bartender nodded and gave him a tall glass. He downed it in only a few gulps, loving the way it burned his throat.

"Careful there, stud. Don't want to get too tipsy, now do you? Never know who can take advantage of you," a female voice said behind him.

He got a re-fill and turned to the woman behind him. Raising the glass, he smiled, "Here's to hoping." He threw his head back and downed the drink once again. He slammed the glass on the counter and wiped his mouth. He looked back to the woman in front of him and took in her appearance. He couldn't see her face properly, but to him her body was bangin' in that small cocktail dress. The song _Tik Tok_ started blaring on the speakers. "Let's dance, beautiful."

She smiled. "My pleasure, handsome."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. He had never danced like this before; but the beat was so overpowering, it took control of all his movements. He kept a respectful distance, at first, but her seductive moves had him wanting to be so much closer to her. The feel of her body against his sent flames right through his clothes and his breathing quickened. He hadn't felt like this since….

Song after song after song and not for a second did he feel tired. Their dancing started turning into something rather inappropriate, even for a club. Try imagining that. Needless to say, he was enjoying himself with this woman.

The crowd closed in on them and squished their bodies together. Neither minded. He found his hands moving down her slender back towards her butt. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Her dancing faltered for a second before she regained it again. Soon he felt her lips on his neck. She wasn't kissing, but moving her lips like she was whispering something to him. His eyes rolled back. His hands reached down and softly grazed her smooth legs. He lifted her leg slightly to his hip and kept her body close to him as he moved his against her. Her grip on him tightened.

"You're a good dancer," she said. He thought she sounded surprised.

"Not so bad yourself, babe," he chuckled.

"Tired yet?"

"Not even close."

"Why are you here?"

"For fun."

"Liar. This isn't your kind of place. I could tell the second you walked in. You're not here for fun, but for something else. What is it?"

That question threw him off. It took him a few seconds to answer. "I need… I need to let go. My ex-girlfriend would always say dancing was the best way to do it. Life's been so... complicated…for the past few _years_. I need to get my mind off a few things."

"Like?"

He blinked and shook his head. "I don't know…? Everything."

She eyed him for a few seconds before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the dance floor. She led him to a door and opened it, pushing him in. She closed the door behind her and pushed him towards a couch. She made sure to keep the lights off. "Do you miss her?"

His heart raced. "Miss who?"

"The girl you're in love with."

"Uhm.. What?"

"Your ex-girlfriend."

He gasped. "How did—"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

He hesitated, not really believing how forward this stranger was being. "I…uhh… Five years, maybe. When I was eighteen."

When she spoke again, her voice was soft. "Why are you here? It still doesn't make any sense."

"Why do you need to know? Who are you?"

Her voice turned angry. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

He shook his head, tears threatening to fall. "Is it your business?! I don't think so! But if you want to know so badly then it's because I need to forget her! I've been living with a broken heart for five long years, hoping that one day I would be able to see her again. Hoping that I would be able to hold her in my arms just once more. But you know what? She doesn't give a damn! She doesn't care! She's so in love with this other dude, it's sick. That's why I'm here. I need to let go. I need to let her go. I need to be happy again."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"It was going great… And then you started talking."

She laughed. "Yeah, well, you know. I never seem to know when to _not_ talk. Or at least that's what people tell me."

He rolled his eyes. "Can I go now? I think you just ruined my night."

"Wait. One more question, please?"

He sighed. "Fine..."

"If you could tell her anything, what would it be?"

"It doesn't matter. I'd never have the guts to tell her, and she would never listen."

"Just try."

He sighed again. "Alright. Well, first, I would tell her how much of a bitch she is. I would tell her how angry and crazy she makes me. How she needs to stop acting like such a child and grow up—"

"Err, Nick, I don't think—"

"Hold on. I'm not done. But then I would tell her that even though she frustrates the hell out of me… I wouldn't have it any other way. I would tell her how much I need her. How painful it is to live without her. I would tell her I'm the one she needs and not that jackass Australian dude she's with. I would pull her in my arms and tell her exactly how much I love her. Because life sucks so much without her. Her smile… Her eyes… Her voice… She's my everything. And even if she'll have me or not, I will never stop loving her. I can't. It's impossible." He paused and looked up at the girl. Then he realized something. "Wait… How did you know my name?"

She shook her head, ignoring his question. "Want to know what she would tell you? That you're right. She's been a total bitch and she needs you. She can't keep this act up much longer, because no matter how hard she tries, she'll never love him as much as she loved you. She was being naïve. They told her young love never lasts… She believed them. What she should've realized is that you were the exception. Your love was meant to last."

Nick was at a loss for words. Was this possible? Was this really happening? He reached out his hand and grazed his fingertips along her cheek. The lights were off so all he could really see was her figure. "Lights…" he whispered.

"Don't worry about them," she whispered back.

They sat there listening to the other's breathing. Five years… Five long years since they had last seen each other… It was the worst goodbye ever. The things they had said to each other… Never for a second did he ever believe that she would ever want him back. And, yet, here she was, right in front of him… "I missed you so damn much, Nick. I regret everything I ever said to you. I wanted to call you but I was scared. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. The best I can say to you is that I'm so sorry… And that I love you, Nick."

Nick couldn't take it anymore. He crashed his lips against hers. She returned it willingly.

"_Miley…_" he murmured, _"I love you…"_

"Nick…" she whimpered when she didn't feel his lips.

Their lips collided once again and their tongues exploded in their mouths. Miley pushed his jacket off his shoulders and Nick shrugged it off his body. Next his shirt… Once it was off his body, Miley moved her lips to his chest, reacquainting herself with his taste.

They heard the tune change outside on the dance floor. _Right Now_ by Akon. Miley had to laugh.

Nick pushed her back on the couch and let his hands run up her dress. It slipped off her body effortlessly. Miley's hands traveled down to his pants and pushed them down. Nick kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. Miley kicked off her heels.

Soon Nick was hovering over her in nothing but his boxers. Miley was sporting a black-laced bra and thong. "Is this for real?" He whispered to her. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

Miley smiled. "Here's to hoping," she mimicked his words before pulling him in for another kiss. They were soon lost in each other and the song...

* * *

Young love was never meant to last. She had believed every word. But getting lost with him after so many years... She felt it. It surrounded her. It warmed her.

Young love _doesn't_ last.

Their love seemed to be the exception.

* * *

**Just wanted to see who was really paying attention. Did anyone catch when Miley realized that he was Nick? Hint: It was in one of her actions while they were dancing. Tell me if you caught it :)**


End file.
